Fall For You
by KirstyB25
Summary: After being married for years Edward starts to think he didn't make the right decision regarding marrying Tanya. What happens when Bella crosses his path? Can they deny their mutual attraction? Can Edward accept he needs to make some changes?
1. Chapter 1

_After years of reading I finally had the courage to post my own story. I hope you will enjoy this!_

* * *

 **EPOV  
** I thought I had it all, a good life, loving parents, money and a wonderful wife. That's what I thought a year ago, but now everything has changed. I met a woman who takes my breath away and now I'm thinking my whole life over.

I'm 30 years old now and I think I made some mistakes. I know it's not the right thing to think, but somehow I think my wife is not my true love. We met each other when we were 21 years old. We went to the same college and had some classes together. She studied journalism and I studies business. We also had mutual friends and ended up together at a party. Our friends ditched us quickly and we were stranded. After getting to know each other better I had felt such a connection. I fell quickly and hard and we spend all of our free time together. After a few dates I asked her to be my girlfriend and I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I thought she was the one and I asked her to marry me at our first year anniversary. We married when we were 23 and now I realize we moved to fast. We didn't even know each other's plans for the future; we were just enjoying life and each other.

Tanya and I were both successful in what we did. She travelled all over the world for her job and I was a busy man as well. I travel on a monthly basis to make deals and to visit my businesses. We barely have time for each other and maybe that's why our marriage works well for the both of us. I didn't think I would end up like this; I had it all in my head. A marriage isn't supposed to be like mine is now. Everyone around me is so happy with their life and partner and I just don't feel the same way. I've been thinking this over for a while now, but I haven't shared it with anyone. It just feels a little too personal and it makes me feel like a failure, something I'm too proud to admit to.

Of course there are times when Tanya and I are both at home and I'm dreading those moments. I imagine when spouses don't see each other that often, they make the most of their time together. We don't. We fight, yell and argue about almost everything. There is one topic we've been fighting over for years: children. I have always loved children and I pictured myself as a father. We hadn't discussed this topic before; we didn't talk about how we both saw our future together. We were living in the moment. Maybe now I'm glad that we don't have children, but maybe it is also something that would've made our marriage better.

I tried to discuss it with Tanya many times, but every time she would freak out. She admitted she doesn't like children at all and does everything to avoid them. She isn't ready to give up her career and most importantly her figure. I was speechless when I heard her say this. She has changed so much since her marriage. In the beginning there were days we didn't dress for days and just stayed at home. Now her career is everything to her and she doesn't care much about the rest. I'm starting to doubt if she even cares about me anymore. Somehow that thought doesn't make me sad at all. Maybe things are way worse than I thought they were.

My company is really successful and I've been working long hours. My mother always told me it was going to catch up with me. Working so hard and long wasn't healthy, but I always thought it didn't matter that much. Is it my fault that my marriage is failing?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I realized I've been looking at the same page for half an hour. My personal problems are affecting my work now too.

"Edward, I've been selecting candidates for the assistant position. Do you want to go over them?" my assistant asked. We've been swamped with work recently and now my assistant needs an assistant. I'm happy we've come this far, but interviewing people is one of my worst nightmares. People act and I can almost guess most of the answers. People are so predictable in that way.

"I believe you can make the right choice which candidate to invite. I've been thinking about it and I think you can handle these interviews. I mean, it will be your assistant and I think you're capable to make that decision on your own," I told her. Lucy has been my assistant for years now and she helped build this company to where it is now. I haven't made it easy for her, but she has proven herself to be an excellent assistant. She was my rock here and she has made my life here so much easier. When she told me she couldn't handle the work alone anymore, I was surprised it took so long for her to admit that. It was also time to give her more responsibilities and I have faith in her that she would pick the right person to help her.

"Of course," she answered with a smile on her face and left my office.

Returning to my paperwork in front of me, I quickly scanned the forms. I tried to focus on the papers, but my mind was making me go crazy. Maybe some time away from Seattle would help me? I looked at my schedule and decided a visit to the Chicago office would work. I just needed to reschedule my meetings next week and it would be perfect. Then the new assistant could start without me bossing her around. I was already feeling better with the Chicago trip in my mind …

* * *

 _What did you think of the first chapter? Please leave your thoughts in a review! I'm also looking for someone who can be my beta and help me with my story. Leave me a PM if you're interested. Thank you again for reading my story!_

 _~Kirsty_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! Here is chapter 2 for you and I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

 **BPOV  
** "Come on Bella, you can do this," I said to myself while looking in the mirror. I tried on numerous outfits and I hoped this one would make a good impression. I had a job interview with Cullen Inc. and I was really nervous. This was my first serious job interview after graduating college.

At 24 years old, my life hasn't been too exciting. I graduated college a year ago, but couldn't find a job. During college I worked at the library on campus, but I'm trying to find a new challenge. After years I knew almost every book there was there and the work was always the same. My friend, Angela, told me about this assistant position at Cullen Inc. and I never thought I would get invited for an interview. Cullen Inc. is quite a name here in Seattle and even in the rest of our country. When I told my dad about my interview he made me practice with him. "This was an opportunity that I wouldn't get a lot" he told me. That was making me more nervous than I already was.

I looked at my watch and realized I needed to hurry if I wanted to be there on time. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran out of the door to the nearest bus station. Another downside of not having a real job is not being able to afford a car. I took the bus everywhere and I started to hate it more and more. Busses that weren't on time, buses that were too full and weird people on the bus make me want to walk. Unfortunately, Cullen Inc. was too far away to walk so I had to get over my issues and go by bus.

It seems like luck was on my side this time; the bus was on time and I had a place to sit. I just needed to pay extra attention to the stops and make sure I had the right one. Wouldn't want to be late for my interview. After an half an hour bus ride I had the right stop and walked to the right place. The building was huge and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I walked inside and was greeted by a woman at the reception desk. I had to give my name and reason for coming and she told me someone would be here soon to escort me upstairs. She pointed me to a waiting area and I tried to calm myself down. I went over my answers again for the questions my dad had asked me. I told myself I could do this and I could be an assistant. Even though it would be for one of the best businesses this country has right now. These thoughts weren't helping me now.

"Ms. Swan?" a woman asked me. I looked up and saw a woman standing there.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm here to take you upstairs to Mrs. Miller for your interview," she stated and already walked towards the elevator. She didn't even check if I was following her. I quickly grabbed my purse and followed her. The elevator took us to the top floor and I was again surprised by the many floors this building has.

"Ms. Miller, Isabella Swan here for you," my escort said to the other woman and left us there.

"Hello Ms. Swan, my name is Lucy Miller and I'll be interviewing you for this position. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I apologize for that," Lucy said as she held out her hand for me to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Miller, I'm glad you gave me this opportunity," I answered her.

"Unfortunately Mr. Cullen is out of town for business, so you'll only see me for now. Or maybe you're lucky it's just me," she joked and I wondered if I should laugh with her. Was she badmouthing her boss right now? She must have seen my surprised face.

"It's just that it can get a little hectic around here when Mr. Cullen is present. We don't want to scare you away right now. Let's get you settled in. Can I offer you anything to drink?" she explained. I asked for a glass of water and sat down at a desk. Lucy went away to get the drink and I had the time to take in my surroundings.

Once the interview started and Lucy explained to me what the company was about, she asked me the questions I had prepared. I felt like I could give the right answers and I hoped Lucy saw that I was genuine. I glanced at my watch and saw we were talking for almost an hour already.

"So Miss Swan, do you have questions?" Lucy asked me and I tried to think of some questions. It would look weird if I didn't have any questions at all. I tried to think hard and came up with a question.

"I don't know if this is the right time to ask this, but what made you decide to let me come here for an interview? I mean, I don't have experience as an assistant and I was curious. Not that I don't have faith in myself that I can do this. I mean, I don't think the work would be too difficult, it's just an assistant position," I was rambling on and I was horrified by what I said. "No, I don't mean it like that. It would be an honor for me to work for Cullen Inc. Shit, I'm so sorry, oh god," it seemed like I couldn't stop talking. It would be better for me to shut my mouth right now. To my surprise Lucy laughed out loud, but I felt like crying. I just screwed up a great job opportunity.

"That's a refreshing question with a great explanation," Lucy started, "I have seen many resumes and you fit the requirements. Mr. Cullen likes his staff to be young so we can mold you into the assistant he wants. It requires some work and time, but we are willing to invest in a person," she explained. I just wanted to run away and pretend these last few minutes didn't happen.

"Do you have any more questions, Miss Swan?" she asked.

"No, I think I have said more than enough. Again, my apologies for my last remark. I really didn't mean it like that. Like I said before, it would be an honor to work here and I'm eager to learn a lot" I told her again.

"That's okay Miss Swam, I'll just pretend you didn't have any questions," she told me and winked at me. Maybe this wouldn't be a big screw up after all. "I think we are done with this interview. I'll let you know something this week," she said and walked me towards the elevator. We said our goodbyes and I rode the elevator down. I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt like crying. I was doing such a good job with those questions and then my big mouth had to screw it up.

That was also me, saying things before I thought about what I was going to say. People loved that about me, but it also got me in a lot of trouble. It's a good thing my dad lived a few hours away from me so I don't have to face him when I tell him about the interview. I also know Angela will be there for me tonight with a pint of Ben & Jerry's to have a pity party.

A few days had passed since my interview and I tried not to think about it too much. The reaction from my dad was surprising. When I told him about the interview and how it felt like I was doing such a good job and then about the remarks I made, he just laughed. He told me that he loved that part about me, because you'll never know what I might say. He says it's quite refreshing and Lucy would definitely remember me. I should just focus on the positive feeling I had from this interview and I could take that with me when I have a new interview. Angela was just there for me and had the right remarks at the right time. She was a really good friend and I'm glad she's there for me when I need here.

I was busy cleaning my apartment when my phone rang. I looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. I really don't like picking up my phone when I don't know who might be calling me. Thinking about the interview, I decided to be a big girl and answer my phone.

"Hello, Isabella speaking," I answered.

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Lucy Miller from Cullen Inc. We had an interview this week and I wanted to let you know we want you to come back for a second interview," she said.

"Are you serious? You want me to come back?" I asked surprised and already hit my head with my hand. I should act cool and not like this.

"Yes, I would like you to come back for a second interview. There are some things I would like to discuss some more. Would tomorrow at one o'clock work for you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm available," I answered her.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow, Miss Swan," she said and hung up the phone. I couldn't believe this was happening. They wanted to talk to me some more. I had a second interview at Cullen Inc. Maybe my big mouth wasn't so bad after all.

Again I was really nervous when I arrived at Cullen Inc. I didn't tell anyone about this second interview, because I was afraid I would screw it up. A second interview was a good thing and I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was met by the woman by the desk and the same woman took me upstairs. I guess they didn't trust guests, because I had to be chaperoned again.

Lucy greeted me upstairs by the elevator and we sat down at the same desk. She got me a glass of water and I tried to calm myself down. She asked me some more questions and I tried to answer as best as I could. I also thought a lot before I gave Lucy an answer. I didn't want to the same thing to happen as last time.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough and I'm sure I'm making the right decision," she started and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. "Can you start Monday?" she asked me and I was really surprised. She wanted to hire me? Was she really sure about that?

"Yeah … yes," I stammered. She smiled encouraging at me and I was in a little bit of a shock.

"Great, you can sign in by the reception desk downstairs when you'll get here on Monday. Someone will give you a pass for the elevator and I'll show you everything then," she said. She guided me towards the elevators and I tried to look cool again. I think I was really failing and I could feel myself blushing.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Miller, I'll see you Monday," I said as I stepped into the elevator. Once the doors closed I did a crazy dance. I looked in the mirror and couldn't wipe the big smile of my face. Somehow I managed to get this job and I couldn't wait for Monday …

* * *

 _So what are your thoughts? I have a busy week ahead so I don't really know if I can update next week. I'll try!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _~Kirsty_


End file.
